How Things Change
by danno169132
Summary: A visit to the hospital change things for Stiles. His life will not be the same again, he has a choice. He can either slowly disappear within himself or take the plunge into the supernatural world head first. I own nothing except the plot (Stiles/Lydia) Rated M for violence and possibly more in future chapters


I own nothing except the plot

Chapter 1:

"stiles I'm very sorry, but the MRI has shown that you indeed do suffer from frontotemporal dementia. Unfortunately, there's nothing else we can do for you here. I understand you already are familiar with this disease and so if you have any questions feel free to contact me. I will leave you with your family to process." The doctor said leaving his hospital room.

His father looked at him, tears in his eyes. He never wanted this for his son. His son had suffered much in his short life. His mother dying from the same disease that it turns out he now suffers from, his best friend being turned into a werewolf and all the trials that came with it. He took a deep breath steeling himself in an attempt to look strong for his son. He was about to say something when his son beat him to it.

"Dad, can you let Scott in? I think we need to tell him and we have things to discuss." Stiles said his hands shaking, "and Lydia" he added quietly.

His father quickly exited the room and looked to the two teens that had waited all this time for his son, in the hoped that he would be ok. This was going to be a difficult conversation for all concerned.

"Hey you two, Stiles wants to see you" he had barely finished the sentence when Lydia was asking hundreds of questions. "Is he ok? How's he feeling? Does he need anything?"

"Lydia! Just calm down and head inside" Sheriff Stilinski said walking into his son's hospital room and taking his seat next to his son.

The other two quickly followed him in shutting the door. Lydia quickly rushed to Stiles' other side and grabbed his hand. "Are you ok? What did the doctor say?"

"Lydia let him get a word him" Scott said gently, Lydia stopped speaking but kept hold of Stiles' hand.

Stiles looked at his father as if to go on. It was clear Stiles wanted his father to tell them and by the looks of him, he wouldn't be able to tell them himself.

His father took in a deep breath and began his explanation, "Stiles has the same disease his mother had, he has frontotemporal dementia, it's a degenerative form of dementia, that can occur in younger people. There's no cure"

Lydia began to tear up, grasping stiles hand tighter. Scott on the other hand sat stoically on the other side of the room. If he was a poker player he would have been one of the best, not a single facial muscle moved throughout the explanation. Finally his eyes moved from Sheriff Stilinski to stiles and stiles looked straight back at him.

"Scott, does you offer still stand?" stiles simply asked looking at his friend. Scott took a few moments then simply nodded. This caused a confused expression on both the faces of Sheriff Stilinski and Lydia, "What offer?" they said in unison.

"Well we all know that there is no medical cure for this disease" Stiles said quietly with his head down, he slowly lifted his head "but there is a supernatural one."

"NO! No you can't be serious, that could kill you!" his father exclaimed.

"Dad I'm going to die anyway!" Stiles shouted back, "This way if it works I will be cured, granted I'll have other issues to deal with, but at least I'll be alive to deal with it!"

Unfortunately for Sheriff Stilinski his sons argument was undeniable. Maybe this would be good? At least his son would live, but he would then be dropped straight in the deep end of the supernatural pool that is beacon hills. Although he would have friends to help him through this at least and an alpha for a best friend to boot. He took a deep breath in, "ok" was all he said.

"When do you want to do this" Scott asked Stiles, "Tonight" was all he said. It was an unspoken signal for the sheriff to head out and discharge his son from hospital.

A few hours later, Stiles sat in his room with Scott and Lydia by his side, his father had to go to work and it was probably best his father wasn't here. It was safe to assume that he would freak at the amount of blood that was necessary.

Scott looked at both Scott and Lydia, the latter of whom sat there holding his hand knowing exactly how hard this would be for everyone involved. "So how do we do this?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"We aren't quite yet, we are waiting for the entire pack to get here. When we do this I want them all to be here" Stiles nodded understanding his logic, it was clear that Scott wanted to bring the pack closer together. It didn't take long, in a matter of 15 minutes the pack was gather downstairs.

Recently the pack had expanded, it was now rather large, it currently consisted of Scott as the alpha, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Mason, Hayden, Ethan and Aidan. Such a large group barely fit into Stiles living room, they may not have been in the room, but they were there in the house for support.

Everyone knew the risks of what was about to happen, either the bite takes or you die. They were here completely prepared to either celebrate another werewolf into the pack or to console each other at the loss of a friend.

Meanwhile in Stiles' room Scott stood up, " It's time", Stiles' face immediately turned into a picture of nervousness. "You can still back out?" Scott said, Stiles simply shook his head and braced himself. Lydia held onto Stiles hand tightly as Scott's eyes flashed red and he shifted, to either kill or save his best friend.

A scream echoed throughout the house, the entire pack tensed up looking at each other nervously. The waiting game had begun.

The following morning everyone woke up one by one, each getting a drink waiting for stiles to wake up. Scott had come downstairs after the deed was done, he wasn't able to stay in the room with the possibility that he just killed his best friend. Lydia however stayed upstairs with him, unable to leave him alone at this time. It was Scott who reacted first hearing movement from Stiles room he quickly shot up from his chair and up the stairs quickly followed by the pack, he entered Stiles room to see both Lydia and Stiles awake, Lydia was bent down over Stiles about to take off his bandage and see whether he would live or die. Everyone piled into the room, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Lydia slowly peeled the blood covered bandage away from his waist, everyone in the room was holding their breath, all too slowly the bandage came away to reveal…..

Sorry guys I had to leave you all on a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed there will be more to come.


End file.
